


A Game Date

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Your first date with Haiji results in a teasing game.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 1





	A Game Date

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad it’s finally here!!! This was an old request I got nearly two years ago, but I never finished it until now. The person who requested it vanished without warning, which explained why I shelved the idea. Wherever they are, I hope they find out their request finally saw the light of day!

##  ** A Game Date **

_Fucking hell, just ask her out already!_

Haiji had scolded himself for the thousandth time this week. Correction, this month. Or was it two months? Three? It was safe to say he lost track of time. He had known you for a long time, and all of a sudden, he realized he was falling in love with you. He initially fought against these newfound feelings, but the more he tried to deny it, the stronger they became.

He had been trying to ask you out for ages, but no matter how many opportunities he was given, each attempt had a disastrous outcome. Haiji either got tongue-tied, struggled to hint at what he wanted to say, or mulled over how to bring up the subject only to never take the initiative when the two of you were together. You were unaware of his growing feelings for you, therefore you had no idea how much of a pain it was for him to ask this simple question. 

_Will you go out with me?_

Six words. It was only six measly words, but if this kept going the way he thought it was going, it would take him six-thousand words to get himself to confess. Why was he was such a dork whenever he tried asking someone out on a date? 

In addition to his fear of confessing his love for you, Haiji also had the habit of self-deprecating thoughts, mainly about his looks and personality...and interests. He wanted to slap himself as he paced in his bedroom. He knew he was handsome! Haiji was the embodiment of a man with roguish good looks and a body that would attract anyone. Even his silver robotic arm made other men pale in comparison to him. As for the personality, that was subjective. Plenty of people loved guys like him. He knew you did. Maybe. Admittedly he didn’t really know, but he’d rather believe you did then focus on any of his lingering doubts.

He admired himself in his full-length mirror for ten long minutes, contemplating his outfit and wondering what he was going to do next. He wore his iconic shirt with the red rose pattern on it, torn black jeans, and his brown shoes. A simple outfit for a casual day with you, so he didn’t feel obligated to dress up. Although he wasn't one to even give a damn about what to wear, he couldn’t help but consider if he should put on a different shirt or do something with his hair.

He groaned inwardly. Why did it matter? His wardrobe was the least of his concerns. What really mattered was that you realize how much he loved you before his emotions exploded.

"Hey, Haiji." You smiled at him as you entered the room.

It took all his willpower to not visibly jolt at the sound of your voice, but that didn't stop his heart from doing flips.

Trying to control his suddenly rapid heartbeat, Haiji cast you a nervous look. "Hey, _______! I didn't hear you come in."

"Admiring your gorgeous self?" You teased.

“Maybe.” He gave a little shrug.

Gorgeous?? That was unexpected coming from you, and it quietly overwhelmed him. Sure you were just messing around, but in truth, you genuinely found him attractive. You always have, and you wondered if he thought the same thing about you. Unbeknownst to him, you had been trying to ask him out, but kept backing out every time.

"Hey." Wow, great starter, Haiji.

"Hmmmmm?" You perked up at him, giving him your undivided attention. “What is it?”

"I was wondering..." This is it, Haiji assured himself. He had to ask you out this time! He just had to do it now! No more chickening out! "Wanna...uhhhh..." His mouth became dry. No, not again! It wasn't that hard to ask someone out and Haiji knew that! 

“Yes?” You waited patiently.

“Fucking hell,” Haiji muttered. “Do you want to...?”

"Actuallt, before you say anything," you said apprehensively, "I have something that I want to say to you too."

"No, I'll go first," Haiji insisted, irritated by his indecision. It was now or never. "It's important that I tell you now.”

“What I want to say is important too.”

Haiji spoke simultaneously with you. “Come on, don’t make it harder for me-“

"Haiji, please don’t freak out-"

"-because I can't take this."

"-but I have to know!”

"_______-"

“Haiji-“

Your anxiety-filled voices rattled the bedroom. "Will you go out with me???”

Your breaths hitched as you looked at each other. Silence hovered over both of you, and the only thing that could be heard was your own heartbeat. Then you both started laughing.

"I can't believe it!” Haiji rubbed the back of his head. “You asked me out too! Why did I take forever to say something? I’m such a dumbass.”

"You were just as nervous, huh?"

"Babe, I was an emotional wreck inside," he confessed, finding this moment an amusing surprise.

Babe? You gasped softly, searching for the words. “Babe...?”

Now it was Haiji’s turn to gasp. That slip-up was unintentional. “Fuck! _______, I-“

You stepped closer to him and shushed him with a finger between his lips. “It’s okay. I’m flattered.” Suddenly feeling shy, you entwined your fingers with his. "So, do you want to go out with me?”

He started looking coy himself, his smile faint. “I’d be an idiot if I didn’t. Wanna go out with me?”

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you."

"Alright then. It’s a date.” 

Problem solved! But now, a new problem emerged. What kind of date would the two of you have? Neither of you thought this through.

“So...” Haiji rubbed the back of his head. Then an idea hit him. “How about we have our date right now?”

You sighed, happy and relieved. “Yes! Where are we going?”

Haiji took your hand, his fingers warm and strong as his thumb grazed your knuckles. “You’ll find out.”

* * *

“Woooooooooow~!” 

You never knew this was even a place you’d ever see in person! The Towa Arcade, home of a myriad of games, both old and new. There was even a room where every single video game console was connected to various TVs. The arcade’s 8-bit designs of random video game characters on a blue background theme was suitable for what you’d call gaming heaven.

“This is the coolest place I’ve ever seen, Haiji!”

Haiji chuckled. “I knew you’d love it. This has been one of my favorite places to hang out in growing up. My friends and I spent hours here after school, we’ve played every single game here.” He examined the arcade. “It’s a place I made sure would never shut down. Too many memories, you know?”

“Awwwwwww. You really are soft.”

“No, I’m not,” he protested with a pout. “I’m just a gamer who doesn’t want to let this place go.” He exhaled a sigh, smiling again. “So, where do you want to start?”

“You decide.”

And he did! Haiji led you through the crowd of people flooding the arcade and introduced you to a game he figured you’d like. It was a 16-bit fighting game with a bunch of colorful characters to choose from. You totally didn’t pick a random female fighter with a noticeably skimpy pink costume as your fighter.

“I see what you did there,” Haiji teased, raising an eyebrow. “Just so you know, your character won’t distract me.”

“Oh, and yours will distract me?” You glanced at the spiky white-haired character with ripped abs, wearing nothing but pants, gloves, and boots, all in red. “Meh. Your abs are sexier.”

He smirked, pleased by your answer. “Glad I don’t have to compete with a video game character. Now, let’s start the fight!”

The two of you played a game. The rules were simple. Beat your opponent three times, and you win. The game itself seemed easy enough, but you didn’t stand a chance. Apparently Haiji had played this game a lot. He pretty much knew all of the characters and their abilities, from basic attacks to combos to their unique special moves that required a full power meter before they could be activated.

Your character slammed onto the concrete with a pained grunt after losing three consecutive rounds. Haiji practically destroyed you, leaving you pouting comically. 

“What?” He snickered, the final results on display.

“You show-off. I barely had a chance to land more than a few hits.”

“Yeah, I forgot to warn you. I’m the best at this game.”

Your grumpy facade vanished when you couldn’t hold back a giggle. “The best? Yeah. Right.”

“I can prove it to you. Try out every single character. Regardless of who you pick, I will beat you.” He stood tall, the gleam in his lavender eyes taunting you.

“Maybe today will be your downfall. If I beat you at least once, you’re going to play that super adorable dancing game I saw by the entrance with me.”

“Oh no, _that_ game.” He visibly shuddered. 

“Scared that you might lose?” 

“No. I won’t lose to you, babe. Alright then, I’ll play that game if you ‘happen’ to win.” He did air quotes for emphasis. “But...if you fail to beat me...” he leaned closer and whispered, “I get to grope that ass of yours.”

The heat rose up to your cheeks. “Haiji, we’re in a public place.”

“No one will see us.” Haiji knew he had you now. “But if you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. I understand that you’re scared.”

You huffed. “Me? Scared? No way. Bring it on, Haiji Towa.”

“Now you’re talking!”

There were around twenty characters in the game, which equaled twenty games. You had used up one character, so now you had nineteen more to go. Haiji selected the same character to further prove his point regarding the bet. This was going to be a fun date, and you could imagine your sweet victory.

Having an imagination wasn’t enough for you. You kept losing every single game. As a rookie, you lacked the experience, but you didn’t let it get to you. You had decent skills, but they were nothing compared to Haiji’s badass moves. You came close to beating him during some of the rounds, thus increasing your chances at winning, but he had gained the upper hand afterwards. Every character you used lost every game in the end.

“Give it up, babe.” Haiji leaned against the arcade machine, looking so damn cocky, yet he looked so hot. “You lost nineteen games. One more, and it’s game over.”

“We’ll see.” You took a deep breath and selected the final character remaining. The same one as Haiji’s, but your copy wore blue gloves, pants, and boots to differentiate himself from the original. 

“Alright, if you say so, I can’t wait to relish in my victory.”

You and Haiji started the final game. Identical characters, different skill levels. The fight became intense. Strategy and patience were key, so you focused on avoiding as many hits as possible. That was easier said than done, but it had been working in your favor. You won the first round by luck. Progress was being made, and you wanted to cheer. But not yet. 

The second and third rounds lasted for a while as your growing skills were used to your advantage. It became tense, with both of you giving it everything you got. Haiji stole the second round from you, but you barely won the third. 

“Come on...!” You won two rounds! One more victory! Just one more for you, and victory would be yours! Haiji’s character had only one more hit. You were ready to make the final move, up but he snatched the thread of hope from you and beat you in the nick of time.

You groaned when Haiji tied the game. “Damn! I almost had you.”

“Final round, babe!” He nudged you. “You’re getting better at this, but it’s too late for you.”

“Dream on.” 

This was it! The game was at a tie, and you were determined to beat Haiji and claim his crown. The fight was intense and hectic. Dodging hits had become a big help, and you took every chance you could get to perform sneak attacks. Hit after hit, dodge after dodge, neither of you wished to surrender. Both health bars depleted at a near-identical pace until they were eventually at their lowest.

The game was going to be a close-call. Almost there! One more hit left! Haiji wasn’t going to win this bet!

“You’re going down, Haiji!”

“Look who’s talking.” 

He didn’t let himself become an easy target, however. Your heart skipped a beat each time you narrowly avoided some of his attacks. There were times when you got cornered, but you were clever by slipping through open spots. With your character’s health dangerously low, you couldn’t afford failing with your next attack. One wrong move, and you were finished.

“Haiji, you’re mine,” you announced with pure confidence, and finally made your move in-game.

The events happened in slow-motion. Haiji frantically got his character to quickly get out of the way. Wrong move. You never truly attacked. With a sideways glance, you could tell Haiji realized his mistake. Your character hurried to his, and you were close to triggering the special move, the exact same special move Haiji had used to obliterate your character without a heads-up. 

You pressed the button, activating your final hit. But then you felt something squeezing your ass for one second, causing you to yelp and your character to miss.

Haiji attacked your character so fast, by the time your mind registered what happened, you lost the twentieth game. And he was the one who groped your ass.

You slowly turned your head, speechless and staring at a smug Haiji Towa.

“Game over.” He had trouble holding back his laughter.

“Haiji!” You tried to be serious, but his laughter was contagious. “That was a dirty move.”

“I did say I would win.”

“Cheater.” You gave his arm a light smack. “You were going to lose, Haiji. Admit it. If you had played fair right at the end, I would have beaten you at your own game.”

Haiji inhaled a breath, rolling his eyes, and exhaled. “Yeah, yeah. You would have won. Anyway, I won the bet. Now for my prize.”

“You caught a squeeze _before_ you won.”

Haiji lifted your chin with his hand. All of a sudden, you were lost in his sincere, passionate gaze. “I know. I meant something else...”

His lips fervently brushed yours. A deep warmth lulled your body as you sighed into the kiss. His taste was a mix of strawberries and rich chocolate that would leave you addicted. In a way, you already were addicted to him. He captured you in his embrace, his arms gentle, but possessive. His mouth molded with the softness of your lips, absorbing the tenderness and love you felt for him. Time no longer existed, and on that idyllic moment, you and Haiji were the only ones together, isolated from the rest of the world.

His tongue coaxing you for more. That brought you back to reality, and you noticed you two had a little audience.

You pressed a hand on his chest and pulled away from the kiss. “Haiji,” you said, blushing. “We’re still here in public.”

Haiji blinked away his desire then froze when he saw the onlookers. A burst of color bloomed in his cheeks. The people who had watched the entire scene pretended to be mingling amongst each other.

“Shit. I got carried away.” Haiji awkwardly brushed some of his hair over his ear. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad I have self-control.”

“Hey.” He sneered.

“You know what? I should lose more often.”

Despite his embarrassment, he gave a light chuckle that was barely audible. Unlike his growling stomach. “Enough games. Let’s go have lunch. I’m starving!”

Haiji took your hand and slipped through the arcade with you. Feeling hungry yourself, you followed him wherever he planned on taking you and on that moment, you knew you would follow Haiji everywhere today, tomorrow, and the days that awaited the two of you. You didn’t win at his favorite game, but you won the most important thing: his heart. Now that was your true victory.


End file.
